Linkle's Milky Reward
by Runty Grunty
Summary: [Hyrule Warriors] After saving Cremia from a band of monsters, Linkle is treated to some very special milk. Yuri-fic.


Hey all, I just finished another Hyrule Warriors oneshot sexy fic for all of you!

This fic stars Linkle, Cremia from Majora's Mask, and features a whole lot of breast milk (obviously).

Enjoy the yuri!

* * *

 **Linkle's Milky Reward**

Linkle scratched her head as she took in her surroundings. She had clearly gotten herself lost again in her quest to reach Hyrule Castle. She didn't mind all that much, as she usually found something worthwhile on her detours. Still, she knew she had to get to the castle at some point – Hyrule was counting on her, after all!

As she brought up her map, despite it being completely useless at this point, she raised her trusty compass to try to get her bearings. It was a little pointless, though; the path she was on had no fork in the road. So, after a minute of her inept attempts at navigation, she continued down the road.

But barely a couple of minutes after she resumed walking, she heard a woman's scream. Snapping to attention, Linkle looked ahead to see a horse cart surrounded by monsters. Not wasting a second, the farm girl drew her trusty crossbows and charged off to save the day.

…

Cremia nursed her shoulder as she lay on the ground, having been knocked over by a fat Moblin in her attempt to fend off her attackers. Her pitchfork, the only thing she could use as a weapon, had been snapped like a twig by the Moblin's strength. She slowly rose to her feet and tried to back away from the Moblin as it advanced toward her, but soon found her back to a wall.

The farmer glanced past the Moblin at her cart, which was presently being ravaged by the dimwitted Bokoblins that had ambushed her in the first place. She was thankful that her horses had already fled, and that the Bokoblins had no interest in chasing them, but they were now smashing apart her delivery of milk.

"No, stop that!" Cremia shouted. "Get away from my– EEK!"

Cremia's protests stopped as the Moblin loomed menacingly over her, gazing stupidly at her with its tongue lolling out of his mouth. She shuddered, thinking the Moblin was ogling her. She had always been quite the looker, with gorgeous red hair that reached her waist and an hourglass figure hidden by her violet skirt and a taut white tunic.

Then, without warning, the Moblin reached out at her, its massive hand grabbing for the golden broach that held her shawl in place. Cremia tried to force away the Moblin's grip, but it was no use. The Moblin snatched away the broach, taking the front of her tunic with it.

Cremia shrieked as her enormous breasts were exposed, each orb of flesh jiggling wildly upon their release. Her cantaloupe-sized tits were always a source of embarrassment for her, and men all over Clock Town tended to stare at them whenever she passed, especially since she could never find a brassiere that fit her. They stood high and firm on her chest despite their size and weight, each peaked by a large rosy nipple that quivered with any movement she made. She quickly brought her arms up to cover them, but it took everything she had to keep them from spilling out of her arms.

However, the Moblin wasn't at all interested in her chest as it moronically inspected her golden broach. Cremia decided not to get the monster's attention, taking the opportunity to try to put some distance between it and herself. Unfortunately, she barely took two steps before the Bokoblins turned their attention to her, and they looked much more interested in her massive mammaries than their fat leader.

The Bokoblins squealed as they advanced toward her. Panic shot through Cremia as she tripped over a rock and fell, losing her grip on her tits and causing them to bounce around as she landed on her plush behind. The Bokoblins would be upon her in mere seconds.

Cremia did the only thing she could do. She shut her eyes and screamed.

And as she did, a flurry of crossbow bolts soared through the air and ripped into the Bokoblins, who squealed in pain as they were reduced to wisps of black smoke. Cremia heard the battle around her but was too scared to look. She simply raised her arm before her head, hoping not to get hit by a stray blow.

Seconds later, the road was silent except for Cremia's panicked breathing. Slowly she opened her eyes, realizing she was still alive. A shadow moved before her, leaving her apprehensive as she looked to its source.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Linkle asked as she sheathed her crossbows and extended a hand toward Cremia.

"W-What? Did… did you just…?" Cremia asked in disbelief. The monsters were all gone, the only sign of their presence being small wisps of smoke that were quickly dissipating.

"No need to fear, ma'am. They're all gone now. You're safe."

Gasping in relief, Cremia took Linkle's hand and said, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I-I thought those things were going to… to…"

Cremia stopped as she got a good look at Linkle. The blonde girl was dressed in her usual green tunic, white shirt, orange miniskirt and black shorts, with thigh-high leather boots and black stockings. She clearly had the look of an adventurer to her, but something about the girl seemed almost familiar to Cremia.

But then she realized the girl was blushing, and then remembered her state of dress. Cremia's face went pink as she hurriedly tried to cover her chest.

As if oblivious to Cremia's embarrassment, Linkle asked, "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you at all, did they?"

"N-No, nothing serious," Cremia stammered. "T-The Moblin w-was just interested in my broach, that's all."

"Oh, you mean this?"

Linkle raised Cremia's golden broach, which Cremia graciously accepted. She knew she wouldn't be able to put it back on until she could get a new tunic and hoped that the Bokoblins hadn't ruined all her spare clothing.

"Thank you, Miss… I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage."

"I'm Linkle. What's your name?"

"Cremia. I'm the owner of the local ranch in these parts: Romani Ranch."

"Oh, you're a farmer too? I'm a Cucco farmer back home, but I heard Hyrule Castle was under attack, so I set off to help defend it."

"H-Hyrule Castle? I don't know of any castles around these parts."

"What?! How can you not know about Hyrule Castle? Wait a second, what lands are these?"

"Lands? Oh, this land is called Termina, Linkle."

"T-Termina?! I'm lost again?!"

As the two reached Cremia's wrecked cart, Linkle sat down and briefly sulked over her awful sense of direction. Then, in a fit of pique, she drew out her map and glared at it.

"Doh, this map is all wrong! How did I end up going completely the wrong way?"

Looking over at Linkle's map, Cremia said, "Well, I can't help you with that. I've never seen a map like this before. Oh, but I do know someone who could help you!"

"You do?"

"Yes. He's an odd little man who thinks he's a fairy, but his maps are incredibly accurate. Surely he could help you find your way."

"Thanks, Cremia."

"It's the least I can do to reward you for your help. I wish I could reward you more properly, but… well, my milk shipment…"

Cremia took in the full extent of the Bokoblin's raid on her milk delivery. All ten of her milk jugs had been broken, and their contents were now soaking into the dirt road or leaving a white puddle inside the back of the cart.

"Whoa, that's a lotta milk," Linkle said in awe.

"My ranch supplies the best milk in the region, but when the people in Clock Town hear about this… Oh, they're going to be so upset. Even my special batch is ruined…"

"Special batch?"

Cremia's face suddenly flushed as she realized what she had uttered. "Oh, um, yes, it's from a very… very special cow! Yes, from a special– NNGH!"

At that moment, Cremia shuddered as she suddenly felt a familiar warmth build in her chest. She fell to her knees as she wrapped her arms around her breasts again, desperately trying to cover them.

"Cremia? Are you okay?" Linkle asked with concern.

"Oh-oh no, no, not now!" Cremia gasped in dismay.

But as Cremia shifted her arms to try and cover more of her chest, she ended up brushing her nipples and sending a surge of pleasure through her. Cremia shook and moaned in shame, and Linkle watched in surprise as the redhead's tits began to squirt milk. And it wasn't just a small trickle either; each breast was releasing a copious stream of white, fatty fluid, further drenching the floor of her ruined horse cart.

And though it only lasted a few seconds, it was enough to leave Linkle speechless. For a moment, at least.

"Y-You're m-milking? Wait, does that mean your sp-special batch is–"

Tearing up in embarrassment, Cremia answered, "Y-Yes. It's my milk, literally."

Cremia thought Linkle was going to see her as a freak or swindler. But Linkle's reaction caught her off guard; she started laughing.

"Oh-Oh my – That's just too funny! It's like you're your own cow!"

"S-Stop that! Stop laughing! It's not funny-NNGH!"

In her fit of pique, Cremia accidently squeezed her melons in her arms, which caused another spray of milk, this one hitting Linkle in the face. Linkle's laughter stopped as she accidentally got some of the milk in her mouth. The blonde girl briefly coughed as she awkwardly swallowed it.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Linkle! I didn't mean to–"

For a moment, Linkle was motionless. But then, to Cremia's absolute shock, the girl's face lit up as she said, "DELICIOUS! Wow, Cremia, your milk is so good! It's so creamy and sweet and I… I want some mooooore!"

"W-Wha– EEEYAAAAAAA!?"

Before Cremia could even react, Linkle sprang toward her and tackled the redhead to the floor of the cart on her back. Cremia's face went from pink to crimson as Linkle then latched her mouth to her left nipple and began to suck on it. HARD.

"AAAAHH! L-Linkle, what are you doing?! No, stop that! Not so hard! OUCH!"

Linkle couldn't stop herself, though, even if she had wanted to. Cremia's milk was simply the best milk she had ever tasted, and she couldn't just let the redhead leak her chest all over the floor! Besides, she had saved the ranch hand's life, so she was entitled to a reward, right?

Cremia, on the other hand, continued to squirm as Linkle sucked and fondled her huge melons. Her tongue continuously ran over Cremia's nipple, sending shocks of pleasure through the redhead's body. Linkle soon switched to sucking on Cremia's right breast while clenching the other in her fingers, and it didn't take long before Cremia's protests started turning into moans.

"Oh… ohh… L-L-Linkle, y-you m-must really l-like my m-milk…"

Releasing her mouth's grip on Cremia, Linkle said, "Uh huh! It's just so sweet! Your kids must be so lucky to get your milk!"

"K-Kids? Oh, n-no, Linkle. I d-don't have any children."

"Huh?"

This news was enough to stop Linkle dead in her tracks for a moment, and she stared Cremia in the eye to make sure she wasn't pulling her leg.

Blushing, Cremia said, "I've never even been with a man before. I just… I don't know how to explain it, but every now and then I just get full of milk and then…"

"So, you just sell it in town?"

"Y-Yes, b-but no one besides my little sister Romani knows about it. Please, don't tell anyone, okay? I'd be ruined."

"Oh, don't worry, Cremia. I don't think anybody would believe me anyway!"

Cremia laughed nervously to this answer. Yet deep down, she knew Linkle could be trusted.

"Thank you. It means a lot to m– EEK!"

Cremia yelped as Linkle went back to her suckling, this time bringing Cremia's swollen nipples together and clamping down on both simultaneously. Linkle suckled feverishly in her attempts to get as much milk as she could. To her delight, Cremia showed no signs of drying up.

"Ahh… Aahn… That… that f-feels g-good…"

Cremia moaned and panted as her chest heaved and stretched in Linkle's grip, and soon the redhead found her hands moving down toward her skirt. The stimulation of her breasts wasn't enough; she needed more.

"Mmm, you're really huge, Cremia," Linkle mumbled as she tried to suckle and talk. "I kinda wish I was this big."

"I-It's n-not as fun as you th-think. T-They're pretty h-heavy. N-Nngh! A-And they're r-r-really s-s-sensitiiiiivve– Oohhhh…!"

Cremia's left hand found its way under her belt and into her skirt, and now was feverishly trying to stroke her clit. She found she was already quite wet, and two of her fingers managed to slip into her pussy.

Not noticing Cremia's hands, Linkle asked, "Hey, does your sister get to do this?"

"O-On occasion. S-Sometimes I j-just have t-t-too much – NNGH! – milk and c-can't s-store it all. OH! L-Linkle, k-keep going!"

"Huh?" Linkle stopped in confusion at Cremia's words. "Cremia, are you–"

Linkle then looked down and saw Cremia's hand down her skirt. The blonde girl immediately realized what Cremia wanted.

"Ohh… You must be really hot down there."

Realizing she had been caught, Cremia's blush deepened as she said, "I-I'm s-sorry! It's just – I-I've never felt this good with Romani and I – HUH?"

Before Cremia could react, Linkle had stopped sucking on her teats and now was pinching her nipples tightly.

"L-Linkle, what are you doiiiiiiii– AAAAHH!"

Cremia yelped in ecstasy as Linkle pulled back on her tits and stretched them out. She then moved them about in a multitude of directions that left Cremia gasping and crying out amorously.

Linkle giggled as she watched Cremia squirm as her nipples were tugged. She'd seen a pair of Gerudo women doing this in her travels and, judging from the reaction Cremia was making, it must've felt really good. Linkle only wished her own breasts were bigger so she could try it; she'd always been flat as a wooden board.

The blonde girl reminisced on her encounter with the Gerudo. The two dark-skinned women had caught Linkle staring and, after some teasing, had more-or-less forced her to join in on their fun. Linkle had been completely inexperienced with sex prior to that point, but she caught on quickly. Afterwards, Linkle had wondered if she were ever going to get the chance to use the skills the Gerudo had taught her, even imaging herself with Princess Zelda for a moment. But for now, Cremia was the one reaping the benefits of Linkle's strange experience.

Cremia, meanwhile, was amazed by Linkle's skill as the blonde girl fondled the redhead's breasts. Cremia had dropped virtually all pretense of modesty by this point, having raised her long violet skirt so she could have full access to her dripping quim. But for all Linkle's efforts, Cremia still found herself unable to reach a climax.

Linkle apparently realized this and, having an idea, stopped sucking on Cremia's nipple for a moment to ask, "Hey, Cremia? Have you ever tried your own milk?"

Gasping as she stifled her moans to answer, Cremia said, "Ahh, oh, well, yes I have. Have to taste-test it, after all."

"Well, have you tried it like this?"

As Linkle said this, she pushed Cremia's right breast up toward her face, angling the nipple before Cremia's panting lips. For a moment, Cremia was left dumbstruck by how she had never considered Linkle's notion before.

But as that moment passed, Cremia leaned her head forward and engulfed her own nipple in her mouth. And as she did, Linkle gave her breast a hard squeeze, causing Cremia to make a muffled yelp as a squirt of her milk shot into her mouth.

"Mmm?! MMMPH!"

Cremia couldn't believe how good her own milk tasted straight from her breast. It was so much more potent than from whenever she taste-tested it from one of her gourds. The redhead sucked harder as she sought more of her own milk, while Linkle smiled before moving to Cremia's left nipple and sucking it as well.

As the two continued to suckle Cremia's breasts, Cremia suddenly felt something rubbing against her raised left knee. Looking down, she saw Linkle rubbing her own shorts-covered cameltoe against the farmer's leg. Clearly the blonde girl was having her own pleasure issues.

Though she found it hard to stop, Cremia removed her left hand from her own soaking pussy and reached down to rub Linkle's own nether region. Linkle made a short yip as her mouth released its grip on Cremia's breast, causing a bit of milk to squirt her cheek. Cremia also released her mouth's own grip on her nipple, receiving some milk to her face as well.

"C-Cremia…"

"Y-You must b-be hot down there as well, Linkle."

Cremia then deftly slipped her hand into Linkle's shorts and expertly slipped two fingers into Linkle's sex, finding it too was rather wet. Linkle gasped as her body shook, and Cremia laughed as the blonde girl quivered like a newborn calf.

"It's so weird," said Cremia. "W-We've only just met, and we're doing something so dirty together. I – AHH!"

Cremia yelped as Linkle's hand reciprocated the farmer's own ministrations and began fingering the redhead's pussy. Her body went rigid with desire; Linkle's touch was incredible.

"B-But you like it, right?" asked Linkle.

"O-Oh, yes!" Cremia moaned. "You're so good! D-Deeper! Aahn!"

Linkle obliged, slipping her fingers further into Cremia's vaginal canal as the heroine returned to sucking Cremia's tit. Cremia found she couldn't resist and returned to sucking her right breast, re-embracing the taste of her milk.

For the next few minutes, the two continued their erotic tangle, sucking down Cremia's copious supply of milk while their fingers delved into each other's honeypots. Cremia had never felt such pleasure before, but still she couldn't get to her climax.

But then Linkle stopped sucking and moved up to Cremia's face, and then did something Cremia never would've expected. As Cremia was gasping for breath after sucking her own tit, Linkle engulfed Cremia's mouth in a deep, wet kiss.

It was just the thing needed to push them both over the edge. Cremia wrapped her hand around Linkle's head and pulled her deeper into the kiss as the redhead made a muffled scream of ecstasy. Linkle's own voice joined Cremia's in a cry as the two climaxed together, both releasing spurts of vaginal fluids that drenched each other's hands. Cremia's breasts, which for the first time since the ordeal started were uncontained by either party's grabby hands, heaved as they released a huge spray of milk that soaked both girls. Cremia's eyes filled with stars as she was left delirious with pleasure, her heart beating like a drum in her chest.

Their combined orgasm soon ended, and Linkle slumped down on Cremia's huge chest as she released the kiss, leaving both women gasping for air. Cremia's breasts finally seemed to stop dripping milk, though the two were already soaked head to toe in milk, sweat, and other fluids.

After a minute of laying underneath the blonde girl, Cremia said, "Th-That was incredible. W-Where did you l-learn all of that?"

"Th-The Gerudo taught me all… all kinds of things," Linkle answered.

"W-Well, they taught you well…"

Linkle soon found the strength to lift herself off Cremia's panting body, and then wiped her forehead as she took in the sight of the alluring redhead. Cremia's clothes were a mess, her torn tunic leaving her huge heaving tits on display and her skirt hiked up to show the fluids that now covered the farmer's legs. Her red hair was splayed out on the floor of the wagon, surrounding her beautifully blushing face. Linkle had no preference for either sex, but even she couldn't help finding Cremia a feast for the eyes.

But then, a howling sound broke Linkle out of her daydreaming, and she quickly whipped around at the noise. Cremia too pushed herself up upon hearing the Wolfos' howl, and saw that dusk was fast approaching.

"Looks like it's getting dark soon," said Linkle. "Is there anywhere nearby we can stay?"

"Yes, Cremia replied. "My ranch is only a couple of hours from here on foot. If you want, I'd be happy to let you stay the night."

"Sure! Thanks for offering!"

Cremia nodded with a smile. Then, remembering her torn tunic, she asked sheepishly, "But… could you please help me find a new shirt?"

…

The two girls reached Romani Ranch without incident just as the last of the day's light vanished over the horizon. The two had cleaned themselves up prior to leaving Cremia's wagon, and the redhead was now wearing a new white shirt that, to her dismay, was a bit too small for her chest, leaving her nipples poking through the fabric. It was the only spare she'd had that survived the Bokoblins raid, though.

Just as the two reached the farmhouse, the door swung open and a little girl barged out with a tiny bow and arrow readied. She looked suspiciously like Cremia, albeit far younger. Cremia smiled magnanimously at her little sister's zeal.

Upon realizing who it was, Romani lowered her weapon and said, "Sis? What are you doing back so soon?"

"Hi, Romani. I'm afraid I lost the delivery. And our wagon."

"WHAAAAT?!"

Chiming in, Linkle said, "It's not her fault; she was attacked by monsters."

Lifting a hand to Linkle, Cremia said, "This is Linkle. I owe her my life. If she hadn't been there, I don't know what those brutes would've done to me."

Taking a short bow, Romani said, "Thank you for saving my sister, Linkle."

"Don't mention it. That's just what heroes do."

As Linkle thrust her chest out in a heroic pose, Cremia and Romani couldn't help but laugh at her theatrics.

Cremia then said, "I offered Linkle a place to stay for the night. Can you go make sure the guest room is all ready?"

"Uh-huh!"

Romani slung her bow over her shoulder and then rushed back into the farmhouse, with Linkle and Cremia following her in.

As Romani took off up the stairs, Cremia took a seat in a chair as she said, "I really can't thank you enough for saving me, Linkle. You didn't just save me; you saved my sister from having to live all alone. I wish I could do more to repay you."

Linkle smiled at this as she brought a chair next to Cremia and sat down. Then, she made a cheeky grin as she said, "Well… you always could let me have some more of your… special milk."

As she finished, Linkle swiftly reached forward and cupped Cremia's breasts, causing Cremia to let out a startled "EEH?!" as the redhead blushed.

"W-Wait a second! Not here! Not – NYAH!"

Cremia couldn't stop herself from yelping as Linkle gave her boobs a hard squeeze through her shirt and saw, to her dismay, that she was indeed lactating again.

"W-What? B-But we already h-had so much."

Linkle made a short giggle as she squeezed Cremia's chest before a young gasp caught both their attention. The two turned and, to Cremia's horror, saw Romani pointing accusingly at Linkle.

"HEY! That's MY special milk!" Romani said indignantly.

Cremia was left completely mortified, knowing she was in for a long and restless night.

* * *

Makes one wonder if Chateau Romani is made with Cremia's "special milk". XD

This one kinda wrote itself, though it took me a while to motivate myself to finish it. It actually took a power outage for me to want to finish it, which left me with no internet for a short bit. I'm honestly just playing my games too much and thus my fic writing takes a backseat. I hope this makes up for it.

Please leave reviews!


End file.
